


Indigo

by Victorious56



Series: A Fair Game Rainbow [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, no shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: All Qrow needs is a good night's sleep. All Clover wants is to help him get one.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: A Fair Game Rainbow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849534
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Indigo

"Behind you!"

Qrow whipped round. The Megoliath was almost upon him, allowing only the briefest of moments to get one shot at it. Pushing up with Harbinger, he switched to a broadsword as he went, twirling in midair and alighting on the Grimm's back. Clover watched in horror as Qrow staggered on landing, raising Kingfisher in case he needed to intervene.

Qrow managed to steady himself, holding Harbinger in two hands as he plunged the blade deep into the neck of the beast. It tottered, raising its massive head and twisting it from side to side, a sickening roar emanating from its mouth. Qrow levered the sword back and forth, the Grimm now stuttering forwards onto its knees.

Qrow withdrew his weapon, transforming it to the scythe. One sweep was all that was needed to detach the head from the body, and as he leapt away to land safely to one side, the tatters of black smoke whirled away on the fitful breeze, the acrid odour remaining to taint their nostrils.

Qrow collapsed the scythe and trotted to where Clover was standing, now clipping Kingfisher to his belt and observing Qrow, his forehead puckered.

"Bit of a dodgy landing on the back of that thing, Qrow."

"Yeah, my dance technique must be a bit rusty." Qrow smirked at him, but Clover noticed the rise and fall of his chest, the faint shine across his forehead.

"Are you feeling okay, Qrow? You look a little... off."

"Oh, thanks. One stumble and you haven't got a good word to say to me." Qrow butted hips with Clover as they made their way back to the perimeter wall.

"I'm serious, Qrow. Why is everything only ever a joke to you?"

Several months into their relationship, and Clover still struggled sometimes to understand Qrow's flippant responses. He was learning, but that way of dealing with serious, possibly life-threatening, situations, was an oddity of Qrow's behaviour which was alien to him.

"Are you sleeping okay?" Clover was in no position to know this for himself. He and Qrow were taking things slowly, and although they had got close on a few occasions, they hadn't yet spent the night together.

Qrow didn't answer immediately. Clover glanced at him, as Qrow bit his lip, eventually saying, "Not really. I've always been a light sleeper, and... I think I haven't got used to the whole _sleeping every night in the same bed_ thing yet."

Clover swallowed. He felt his eyes itching as tears prickled them; he'd never considered that aspect of Qrow's previous existence. The idea of not allowing yourself to sleep deeply, because you or your companions might be attacked as you slept, filled him with horror. _How long has he had to bear this?_

They continued their patrol along the wall, exchanging occasional pleasantries uninterrupted by further Grimm incursions. The work day ended as they took the transport back to Atlas, Clover deep in thought, Qrow almost asleep against his shoulder.

As the airship slowed to a halt, Clover jostled Qrow gently to rouse him. The older man sat upright abruptly, rubbing his face and yawning. Clover stood and pulled Qrow to his feet. "Let's get cleaned up, then have something to eat, yeah?"

Qrow managed a weary smile. "That'd be good, Cloves. You can stop me falling asleep in my food."

Clover caught Qrow's upper arm, pulling him close for a kiss. "Don't nod off in the shower, will you?"

Qrow grinned. "If I'm not in the mess hall in forty-five minutes, you can come and rescue me."

❖

Qrow did not fall asleep in the shower, so they ate their meal together in a companionable silence. Clover had quickly discovered Qrow did not need constant small talk during the time they spent together. Initially he'd found this awkward, and filled the silence with chatter on any topic he could think of. After some teasing from Qrow about it— _don't feel you need to prattle on for my benefit_ being Qrow's actual words—Clover had relaxed into this quieter way of spending their shared time. Although very occasionally, if it was late in the day, he found the reason Qrow was so quiet was because he had dozed off.

As they left the mess hall, Clover linked his fingers loosely with Qrow's. "D'you have any plans for the rest of the evening?"

"Just crash, probably. Got an early start tomorrow. Again." Qrow's voice was aggrieved.

"That's your life now, sorry. Still, it's the early bird that catches the worm." He glanced at Qrow, his lips twitching.

"Clover... that was bad. Even for you."

"It's true, though. And... I had an idea. But you may not like it."

"C'mon, Clover, you know me, I'll try anything once. Well, almost. And if I like it..."

"Well, let's go to my quarters and I'll tell you."

Qrow was intrigued, at the same time hoping this wouldn't involve any arduous activity. He couldn't recall a time he'd felt more weary.

He's been in Clover's quarters many times, and it had surprised him how comfortable he found it. _Neat and tidy_ wasn't a concept he'd embraced in his own life, but Qrow found he could appreciate it when it was presented to him. He kicked off his shoes and stretched out on the sofa. "Right, this is a promising start. What happens next?"

Clover sat on the floor next to the sofa, stroking a line along Qrow's arm gently. "As your colleague, and your friend, and... whatever we're calling ourselves—'cause I'm still not sure what this is—" He broke off as Qrow covered Clover's hand with his own, saying, "How does _bosom buddies_ sound?"

Clover snorted with laughter. "Antiquated is how it sounds. Quite sweet, though." He leaned forwards, kissing Qrow on the forehead. "Anyway... because of all those things, I'm worried about you. You're not sleeping well, and I'm sorry I didn't appreciate what a change it was for you, coming here."

"Don't sweat it, I'll get used to it eventually, I'm sure."

"If you're not properly rested it affects your work in the field, and I need to address it, Qrow. It's my job."

Qrow twisted his head to consider Clover's serious expression. "Y'know, it should rile me when you pull the official military card. But it doesn't. I kinda like it."

"Well, good. Because I think you should stay here tonight, and I'll make sure you get a decent night's sleep. And no," Clover continued at the sight of Qrow's wicked smirk, " _not_ like that. Although..." his face reddened as he tailed off. "Well, anyway, that's what I think."

"So I sleep on the sofa? Or... elsewhere?"

"I can't keep an eye on you out here, if I'm in my bed." Clover's voice was even as he made a point of not looking at Qrow. "Qrow, let me be clear, this isn't some kind of weird attempt to coerce you into sleeping with me. I mean it is, but actual sleeping, not some euphemism. I promise not to take advantage of the situation."

Qrow took Clover's hand in his. "You are far too sweet, Clover."

Clover blushed, shaking his head. "No, I just want you to be comfortable, Qrow."

Qrow let those words sink in for a minute. _To be comfortable._ A few months ago, comfort wasn't close. Not even on the radar. But now... He looked at Clover, warmth rising in his chest.

"I didn't bring any overnight stuff."

Clover huffed out a breath. He hadn't realised how important is was to him, that Qrow should agree with his suggestion. "No worries, I have some spare things."

  


Both men were ready for sleep, standing in the bedroom and looking at the bed.

"Which side do you use?"

"Uh, normally start on the right, but end up somewhere else by the morning."

"Okay, I'll go over here then." Qrow walked round to the far side. He put his scroll and EarPods on the nightstand, and pulled back the covers. "This feels a bit odd."

"I know. But... it'll be fine, Qrow." Clover paused. "Is there any music you listen to? To relax to, I mean, not some upbeat, crazy stuff."

Qrow grinned. "Do I look like an _upbeat, crazy stuff_ kinda guy?"

"I have no idea what you might do in the privacy of your own room." Clover coughed as he got into the bed. "I mean..."

Qrow smirked as he thumbed through the music on his scroll. "Okay, Captain Flustered, how about this?" He started the music playing and put the scroll back on the nightstand.

"Who is it?" Clover didn't recognise the song.

"Blake sent it to me. It's kind of introspective, a bit melancholy. For some reason she thought I might like it. They're called _My Indigo_. Well, it's a solo effort; I like her voice."

As the song filled the room, Qrow laid down and closed his eyes. Clover settled on his side, head propped on his hand. He watched as Qrow wriggled further into the bed, the furrows on his brow smoothing, a faint smile on his lips.

By the time the fifth track was playing, Qrow had rolled onto his side to face Clover. He started to snore quietly, his lips fluttering with each breath. Clover had to fight the urge to brush his lips over Qrow's mouth, to trace the tip of his tongue against Qrow's lips. _Not what's needed right now._ He edged carefully out of the bed, padding softly to the nightstand on Qrow's side to stop the music. As the room fell silent, he waited until he was sure Qrow remained asleep.

Returning to the bed, he shuffled beneath the covers and turned his back to Qrow. There was a movement behind him, and a hand drifted across his waist, settling against his skin.

Clover gazed into the darkness. One day, Qrow would stay the night, and they wouldn't go to sleep straight away. In the meantime, he was happy to share his bed with Qrow, allowing him to get a good night's rest.

Qrow stirred slightly, mumbling something which sounded very much like _bosom buddies._ Clover smiled, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.
> 
> For anyone that doesn't know, [My Indigo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Indigo) is the solo project of Sharon den Adel, lead singer of Within Temptation.
> 
> And thanks to Chris Wehkamp for suggesting that our boys are _Bosom Buddies_ 😍


End file.
